hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Seaver
Rachel is a young Harton-Erachi, a race that would later on after millenia of supposed extintiction be reincarnated into the Erachi souls of the Plane System. History: Rachel was originally born as a Marethari-Mirror Being hybrid, but soon was discovered to possess the genetic coding to become an Erachi, the Gallifreyian term for "protector". Upon being found by David Herr and Kyoraku, Rachel eagerly joined them, wanting to prove herself. After accepting their offer, Rachel met Paige Prentiss who became something akin to an older sister and Oberyn Teclis who, despite of the age difference couldn't stop hitting on her, or Paige, with whom ever he was in a room at the time. Rachel also was relatively nervous regarding taking in the shards of the other Erachi that existed. This however changed after she began taking in the personality fragments of others, her nervousness was replaced by firm confidence. Currently she is the Captain of Court Guard Squad Two. Personality: Rachel is not as outspoken as her two friends and usually keeps her opinions to herself, though if asked about them, will eagerly share them. Though even when she shares them she tries her best to keep them objective and make sure no ones feelings are hurt by what she is saying. Unlike her other two companions she isn't very open about her sexuality, while she is aware that many people find her attractive, Rachel is not as ready to lie down as her companions are. While she enjoys the occasional flirst, she does still hold the believe that many, foremost on Gallifrey and the Mirror Plane, see as old fashioned, as she still believes in something like true love. Quotes: "Marching through this green hellhole, getting slowly eaten by flies, drowning in our own sweat and choking on sulfur fumes? I can’t see why that’s not a good idea." '- Rachel's outlook on a very dangerous mission. ''"Show me men who know to fight!" '''"Follow me to the morgue, sir and I'll show you plenty." - discussion between Rachel and another Captain. "I hate last stands, there's never time to practice them." - Rachel during the last battle of the Rebellion. "The reinforcements were greatly appreciated... erm, have you got any more?" - Rachel during the Rebellion. "The most dangerous thing on the battlefield is a junior officer with a compass and a map." '''Rachel before she was made a Captain. ''Who told you to die? Keep fighting!"' - Rachel in the heat of battle to her soldiers. "Walls of stone do not make a fortress. But they are a start." - Rachel inspecting field fortifications. Sōgyo no Kotowari Sōgyo no Kotowari: Rachel's blade resembles an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle. Shikai: Its Shikai command is "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade". Once she completes the incantation, she grasps her single Dark Amber blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly, and begins to form two blades (the second one being a Marethari blade). As the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens, and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall, until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed Zanpakutō, and the tsuba now extends a little bit up the blade. About halfway along the length of the Zanpakutō, a second blade juts out from the inside of the main blade and extends back towards the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade faces inward instead of outward. Sōgyo no Kotowari has the ability to absorb an opponent's attack through any of the two swords and direct it through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. It then reverses the attack's original course by firing the same attack from the other sword at full force, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process occurs so fast that the attack looks as though it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari. Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Captain